Human Problems
by Masterob
Summary: Shippo has turned human and is in the modern era where he develops a close bond with Sota. Only nonInu characters are James Pokemon and Kent Paul & Maccer Grand Theft Auto: San Andeas. ShippoxSota, RinxSatsuki you gotta problem with that? Oneshot.


**Human Problems**

_I don't own Inuyasha, DBZ, Yu Yu Hakusho, Pokèmon or Grand Theft Auto. Special Guest appearances by Chris Jericho, Ashton Kutcher, Angelina Jolie, Will Smith, Carlito & Eminem. Rated R for profanity. Contains child Yaoi & Yuri. _

On the search for Naraku are Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo & their new & unusual ally, James of the infamous Team Rocket. He and Kagome have been friends since childhood; she talked him out staying in Team Rocket, and now armed with a shotgun, since his Pokèmon are futile against demons, he's gonna help kill Naraku. "Are we there yet?" Shippo asked. "For the 100th fucking time Shippo, NO!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome, Inuyasha's yelling at me again", Shippo whined. "Inuyasha, don't upset Shippo, he's just a little kid", Kagome said. "He's a little Faggot", Inuyasha said. "SIT", Kagome said. Inuyasha went straight to the ground. "You need to grow up Inuyasha", James said. "Shut up you Prick", Inuyasha said. "You're the Prick", James said. "Why you!" Inuyasha said, advancing towards James. "SIT boy", Kagome said again. Inuyasha once again hit the ground. "Goddammit", Inuyasha said. "Just to answer your question Shippo, we're just a few miles", Sango said. "That's gonna take forever", Shippo complained. "At least your not walking you ungrateful little-", Kagome was saying under her breath. "Did you say something Kagome?" Shippo asked. "No, I didn't, at least not about you, you're my 2nd best friend", Kagome said in a cheerful/nervous way.

Eventually, the group reached their destination. It was a sacred area. "This place will probably give us the information on the Shikon Jewel", Kagome said. The travelers went in. Soon Shippo & Sango's cat Kirara got sick since both were demons. "Shit, now what?" James asked. "James, stay with them, we're gonna check the area out", Miroku said. They searched around until they found an elderly woman chanting a prayer. "Excuse me; are you the priestess in this area?" Kagome asked. "Yes, are you here to learn about the sacred jewel?" the elderly woman asked. "Yes, can you help us?" Miroku asked. "Sure, follow me", the woman said.

James was sitting holding his shotgun, watching the little demons. "This Shit is boring, where the Hell are those idiots?" James asked. "Too bad you don't know for sure", a voice said. "Who the Fuck said that?" James asked. "I'm Naraku, the enemy of your friends", the man said. "Well any enemy of Kagome is an enemy of mine", James said. Naraku attacked James, and he flew into Kirara and Shippo. They were gonna fall off the ledge into a sacred mist. James caught Kirara, but didn't catch Shippo. "Dammit, Kagome's gonna kill me", James said. "Not unless I do first", Naraku said. But he was shot by a sacred arrow. "It's Kagome", James said. "Damn this sacred arrow, I'll be back, and I will send you to Hell", Naraku said. He left. "That fuckin' coward", Inuyasha said. "James, are you all right?" Kagome asked. "I'm fine, don't worry about it", James said. "How about Kirara and Shippo", Kagome asked. "Kirara's right here, but Shippo fell into the sacred mist", James said. Kagome looked like she was gonna die. "Shippo will die in there", Miroku said. Hearing that, Kagome burst into tears. "Oh smooth move asshole!" James shouted. "I'm the asshole? You let Shippo fall", Miroku said. "I was attacked you fuckin' lecher", James said. "Relax gentlemen, the mist won't kill the demon if he has a pure heart", the lady said. "Shippo was a good demon, he's probably still alive", James said.

So everyone went down to check on Shippo. They found him, but he was different, he was…human! "What the Fuck?" Inuyasha said. Shippo had a normal sized 7 year old body, no fangs, no tail, hair was the same color and length, and was naked. "He was pure enough to live through the sacred mist", the old lady said. "Why didn't you tell us he was gonna turn human?" James asked. "You didn't ask", the lady said. "How the Fuck were we gonna know?" Inuyasha asked. "Can he change back?" Miroku said. "No", the woman said. "He's human forever? Wow", Sango said. "Let's leave, Kirara is getting sicker", James said. Kagome picked up Shippo. Kagome felt a little awkward. "What's wrong?" James asked. "He's naked", Kagome said. "What you never seen him naked before ,you take baths with him", James said. I guess so", Kagome said. They all left the cave.

Eventually, the gang got to Kaede's village. They explained everything to her. "I see, young Shippo's human", Kaede said. "Yes, we're starting to think it won't be as safe it is for him to travel with us", Miroku said. "We'll see if Kagome will take him to her time", Sango said. "He can live with her mother and brother", James said. "Let's talk to Kagome", Inuyasha said. Outside, Kagome is outside waiting, still a little uncomfortable. "Kagome, lets head in", James said. "Sure, um...can I get some clothes for Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Sure, I'll get the young one clothes", Kaede said. "He's still asleep?" Sango asked. "Yeah, poor thing's tired", Kagome said. Kaede got a blue kimono for Shippo, and they told Kagome what they should do with Shippo. "That sounds like a good idea", Kagome said. Then Shippo woke up. "Shippo, you're awake", Kagome said. "Kagome? Why does my head hurt so much, did Inuyasha hit me again?" Shippo asked. "I didn't do shit!" Inuyahsa shouted in defense. "Shippo, would you like to live in my time, and stay there while we search for the sacred jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "I would like to live in your house, but why stay there?" Shippo asked. "Since you're a human child…" Kagome was saying. "Wait, hold up, what do you mean human?" Shippo asked. He then looked down on himself, and saw he was human. "Oh, My God! What happened?" Shippo asked. They explained everything to him, and told him why he had to stay in Kagome's time. "I won't be able to see you again?" Shippo asked. "I'll come home eventually, I'll bring Miroku and Sango", Kagome said. "Can it work?" Miroku asked. "If I can bring James here, I can bring Shippo there", Kagome said. Let's go", Shippo said.

Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha and James arrived at the well. All right Shippo, hold on tight", Kagome said. Shippo held her hand. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked. Yes, I am", Shippo said. "Let's head in, now", Kagome said. Kagome jumped into the well with Shippo, while Inuyasha jumped with James. Eventually they got to the other side. The gang got out and went to the shrine. "Mom! I'm home" Kagome yelled. "I'm in the kitchen", yelled Kagome's mom, and let's just call her, Millie. "Hello ma'am", James said. "Hi James, hello Inuyasha", Millie said. "Yo", Inuyasha said. She notices Shippo. "Who's this little angel?" Millie asked. "This is Shippo, I brought him here to keep him safe", Kagome said. "He used to be a fox demon that traveled with us, but due to a bizarre twist of fate, he turned human, and is now vulnerable", Inuyasha said. "I see, well he can stay", Millie said. "Excellent", Kagome said, menacingly. "Kagome, what the Hell is wrong with you?" James asked. "Nothing!" Kagome said in a nervous shock. "Let's head back, we still need to find the jewel shards", Inuyasha said. "Bye Shippo", Kagome said, then kissed his cheek. James and Inuyasha shook their head. Soon they left. "Want some cookies?" Millie asked. "Yes please", Shippo said sweetly. "O.K. stay here", Millie said. Sota then got home from school. "Mom, I'm home", Sota said, then saw Shippo. "Hi, I'm Shippo, are you Kagome's brother Sota?" Shippo asked. Sota just stood there, he felt something strange, something he usually felt for girls.

Back at the feudal era, Rin is running through the flower field. "Rin, return at once!" Jaken shouted. Rin ignored him, and lost him. She saw some flowers and was picking them, and then she heard crying. Rin went to find out who was crying. It was a little girl, her age. "Why are you crying?" Rin asked. "My village was slaughtered, I have no home", the girl said. "Maybe you can come with Lord Sesshomaru and me", Rin said. "Lord…Sesshomaru?" the girl asked. "He's a dog demon, and lord of the west, and really nice", Rin said. "You think he won't mind?" the girl asked. "He won't, let's go, by the way, I'm Rin", Rin said. "I'm Satsuki", the girl said.

Back in the present, Shippo is eating cookies Millie made, and then noticed Sota staring at him. "What?" Shippo asked. Sota jumped at the remark. Shippo was confused, so he got another cookie, but accidentally dropped it. "Oops, better get that", Shippo said, and then he jumped of the couch and bent down. Since Shippo's kimono was short, his rearwas showing. Sota looked shocked and a little disturbed. "Um, Shippo", Sota siad. Shippo turned around. "Whyat is it?" Shippo asked. "You have no underwear", Sota said. "Oh, Kagome didn't put them on, she must have not had any", Shippo said. "I'll get you some", Sota said. He went to his room and got some briefs for Shippo. "That was an awkward situation", Sota said. "How do you think I feel?" Shippo asked. "A lot more embarrased", Sota said "Yeah, you seem like a good friend", Shippo said, huggng Sota, causing him to blush.

Rin is walking with Satsuki. "I hope he likes me", Satsuki said. "Relax, he will", Rin said holding Satsuki's hand. Satsuki blushed. They saw Sesshomaru yelling at Jaken for losing Rin. "Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. "Rin, where were you?" Sesshomaru asked. "In the flower field, I found a girl without a home, can she stay, please?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru saw the girl. "You are without a home?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes Lord", Satsuki said. "Rin could use a new playmate, all right", Sesshomaru said. "Lord Sesshomaru, that's so…(receives evil eye)…brilliant", Jaken said. Rin hugged Satsuki. "Yay, you get to stay, we'll be best friends", Rin said. Satsuki hugged back. "Maybe more than that", Satsuki said.

It was bedtime for Sota and Shippo. "Shippo, you can sleep on my bed", Sota said. Shippo obeyed. Shippo lied down. "So how long have you known Kagome?" Sota asked. "A few months", Shippo said. "Why did she bring you here?" Sota asked. "I turned human, I used to be a fox demon, but I turned human due to a sacred area", Shippo said. "That's rough", Sota said. Shippo let out a yawn. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep", Shippo said. He dozed off. Sota saw Shippo sleep, then gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slept himself. It was sleep time for Rin & Satsuki. "Sleep next to me so you won't feel lonely", Rin said to Satsuki. Satsuki lied next to Rin under the stars. Rin hugged Satsuki. "Feel better?" Rin asked. Satsuki weakly nodded. "Now you won't feel lonely", Rin said. "Thanks", Satsuki said. "Good night". Rin said. "I usually get a good night kiss before I sleep", Satsuki said. "Do you want me to give you a kiss?" Rin asked. Satsuki nodded. Rin kissed Satsuki on the cheek. "Do you want one?" Satsuki asked. Rin nodded, and Satsuki gave her a kiss. "Good night", Rin said. "Good night", Satsuki said.

It was morning in the modern day era. Shippo got up and went downstairs and saw Sota watching T.V. "What's this weird box?" Shippo asked. "It's a T.V., where I watch people and shows", Sota said. "Wow, that's cool", Shippo said. "Hey look, Chris Jericho, Will Smith, Angelina Jolie & Ashton Kutcher are in town", Sota said. "I know Chris Jericho, I heard his songs", Shippo said. "Let's go meet them", Sota said. "Don't you have school?" Shippo asked. "It's Saturday, no school", Sota said. So Shippo put on pants and a shirt and he and Sota went to where the famous four were. "Good thing we're here early, otherwise there would be a line", Sota said. They went to the famous four. "Hey kids, want an autograph? First customers get it free", Jericho said. "Sure", Sota said. "You kids fans of us?" Will asked. "I am, my friend never really heard of you, except for Chris Jericho", Sota said. "I'm a Jericho-haulic", Shippo said. "That's cool kid", Jericho said. "Question, how did you react to the death of Eddie Guerrero?" Sota asked. "Sucks, he and I were close", Jericho said. "His passing upsets me", Sota said. "Yeah, my friend, _Viva La Eddie_", Jericho said. "Here are your autographs", Angelina said. "See ya, don't get Punk'd", Ashton said. "Shut up jackass", Jericho said. "You want some?" Ashton asked. "Don't start Nigga", Will said. "I can take this Has Been", Ashton said. "Will you please, SHUT THE HELL UP", Jericho said. "Make me, punk", Ashton said. Jericho then locked in the Walls Of Jericho. Ashton was tapping out. "Let this be a lesson to you junior", Jericho said as he released the hold. "We better leave", Sota said. "See ya", Jericho said. "Holla yo", Will Smith said. "Enjoy your day", Angelina said. "Bye", Ashton said weakly. Sota & Shippo waved good-bye then left.

"Yo Mom, we're home!" Sota yelled. "Yo Sota, how ya doing?" a British man asked. "Maccer, is that you?" Sota said. "Hey kid, did you meet Jericho, Ashton, Will & Angelina?" Maccer asked. "Yeah, me and Shippo", Sota said. "Who's Shippo?" Maccer asked. Shippo stepped in. "Are you Shippo?" Maccer asked. "Yes, I am", Shippo said. Millie arrived with Maccer's friend Kent Paul. "Shippo, these are friends of mine, they'll stay for awhile", Millie said. "Pleased to meet you Shippo", Paul said. "Yup, me too", Shippo said. They shook hands. "I come from America, I work with 3 powerful men; Tommy Vercetti, Carl Johnson & Claude "Fido" Speed", Paul said. "Are they kings?" Shippo asked. "No, they just think they are, if they were kings, Hell would break loose", Paul said. So they all talked for the rest of the day.

In the feudal era, our heroes are in a village after Miroku "exorcised" a house. "Thank you young monk for ridding our house of that demon", the house elder said. "It was no trouble", Miroku said. "Yeah really", Sango said. "What, this place is great, James is enjoying himself", Miroku said. Everyone watched James trying to pick up some girls, and it was working. "Great, another pervert", Kagome said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Miroku asked. "Oh shut the fuck up Miroku", Kagome said. "Kagome, did you just…?" Sango asked. "Of course she did, she cursed a lot in her days, but she stopped after she met Shippo, without him, she's regaining her love of cursing", James said arriving. "So you were both bad mouths?" Inuyasha asked. "Fuck yeah, me her, Pan and Yusuke", James said. "That spirit detective and Goku's granddaughter?" Inuyasha asked. "Fuck yeah Holmes", James said. "O…K." Inuyasha said. "Is this true Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Uhh…I have to go…pee, that's right, don't want to wet my skirt with fuckin' piss…I mean freaken piss…or freaken urine, oh Jesus", Kagome said then left. "See what I fuckin' mean?" James asked.

In a field, Satsuki is gathering flowers. "O.K. got to do this, Rin I think your a wonderful girl…no, um Rin this may sound shocking…no, um Rin you're cute…ugh, I can't just tell her that, she'll think I'm crazy, if only I could just say I love her", Satsuki said. She went to find Rin. "Rin, where are you?" Satsuki asked. "Right here!" Rin called out. "Sit please", Satsuki said. They sat. "Rin I need to tell you something, but it's not easy", Satsuki said. Rin put her hand on Satsuki's. "You can tell me anything", Rin said. "Well the thing is…" Satsuki was saying until a demon attacked. "Ahh! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted. Sesshomaru arrived and made quick work with the demon, but before the demon was killed, it brutally wounded Rin. She was knocked unconscious. "Oh no, Rin", Satsuki said. Sesshomaru tried healing Rin with his sword, but the wound was very strong. "It surpassed the power of my Tensegia", Sesshomaru said. "Now what?" Jaken asked. "We need a monk and a priestess", Sesshomaru said.

In Kagome's time, Shippo and Sota are playing **Smackdown Vs Raw 2006** on the PS2. "Give up Sota, you can't beat me when I'm Chris Jericho", Shippo said. "No one beats Latino Heat, Eddie Guerrero", Sota said. "This is one Hell of a match", Maccer said. "Fuck yeah", Paul said. "Shippo, Sota, its bath time", Millie said. "Aw mom, can't it wait" Sota asked. "No young man bath", Millie said. "Fine", Sota said as he put down the controller and went with Shippo to the bathroom. Paul and Maccer grabbed the controls. "I'm William Regal", Paul said. "I'm the British Bulldog", Maccer said. "You're guy's dead", Paul teased. "Not funny", Maccer said. "I know, I miss Davey boy", Paul said.

Shippo and Sota got in the tub. "Stay in there for 15 minutes", Millie said. Sota was upset until he saw that Shippo would be bathing with him. "I used to bathe with your sister", Shippo said. "She lets you do that, how does Inuyasha feel?" Sota asked. "Upset for some strange reason", Shippo said. Shippo grabbed a brush and started scrubbing his back. "I can't use this properly", Shippo said. "Need help?" Sota said. "Yes please", Shippo said. Sota scrubbed Shippo's back. "That was really nice of you" Shippo asked. "You are my friend, isn't that what friends do, use this rag for the front" Sota said. "Ok", Shippo said. Sota kept scruubbing. "Your back's a little dirty, when's the last time you had a decent bath?" Sota asked. "We don't run into that many hot springs, and there's no scrubber where I'm from", Shippo said. "Well this should help you", Sota siad. "I hope so", Shippo said. "Relax, I got it", Sota siad. He finished scrubing the back. "let's get some shampoo", Sota said. "What's shampoo?" Shippo asked. "Sheesh, I figured Kagome would talk about it, she never shuts up when she talks to me about how great smelling her hair is, she annoys me so much", Sota said. "I'm sure she doesn't mean it", Shippo said. "That makes it more annoying, she's pissing me off without even trying", Sota said. "That's what she says about you", Shippo said. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that, lest you want me to have St. Anger round my neck", Sota said. "Boys, dinner time!" Millie shouted. "Lets go", Sota siad. "What's St. Anger?" Shippo asked. "Damn, you don't know what you're missing", Sota said, and they went downstairs and Sota discussed Metallica.

Inuyasha and his friends spent the night at the place, and left by morning. "Kagome, do you sense any sacred jewels yet?" Inuyasha asked. "No, not yet", Kagome said. "What the Hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm working as hard as I fuckin' can!" Kagome shouted. Everyone was shocked again. "You've changed Kagome", Miroku said. "Yusuke & Pan would be proud", James said, then looked into the sky. "They aren't dead, are they?" Kagome asked. "No there's something up there", James said. Kagome did an anime sweat drop. "It's Sesshomaru", Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru has come down from the sky. "What the Fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "I have no intentions of dealing you little brother, I need to talk with the monk and the priestess", Sesshomaru said. "What do you want with me?" Kagome asked. "I need you to heal someone", Sesshomaru said. "Who, and why can't you do it with your sword?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru brought out Rin. "She was wounded by a demon whose powers surprisingly surpassed my Tensegia's", Sesshomaru said. "Why should we help you? You always try to kill us", Inuyasha said. Satsuki came. "Please, help her", she pleaded. "Satsuki, what the Hell are you doing with my asshole of a brother?" Inuyasha asked. "Inuyasha don't curse in front of Satsuki", Kagome said. "You're the one talking Bitch", Inuyasha said. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, DICKFACE!?" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha ran behind a tree. "Nothing, just nothing", Inuyasha said. Miroku and Sango hid too. James was used to Kagome's anger, because he gets that angry too. "We'll help the girl, right Miroku?" Kagome asked. Miroku didn't answer. Kagome was gonna yell again, but James stopped her. "Don't I'll get him", James said. James went to Miroku. "GET YOU'RE ASS OVER THERE AND HELP THAT GIRL OR GOD HELP ME, I WILL POUND YOU INTO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" James shouted, showing that anger. Miroku went toward Rin. "It will take a while", Miroku said. He picked her up. "I'll tend to her alone", Miroku said. James caught her rubbing Rin's Ass. "Get your filthy hands of her you Damn Dirty Pedophile Lecher", James said. Kagome took Rin. "_We'll_ help her; can the rest of you grab some herbs?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded and left. Satsuki stayed. "Will she be all right?" Satsuki asked. Kagome patted Satsuki's head. "She will be", Kagome said.

Shippo and Sota are once again playing **Smackdown Vs Raw 2006**. Paul and Maccer were also playing since the PS2 had 4 controller slots. It was a Fatal 4 Way Hell in a Cell match, with Shippo as Carlito, Sota as The Rock, Maccer as Sylvain Grenier, and Paul as Muhammad Hassan. Paul grabbed a sledgehammer and bashed Shippo over the head. "Hey man, that's not cool", Shippo said, impersonating Carlito. "What are you going to do, grab an apple and spit in my face?" Paul asked. "Maybe", Shippo said. Sota hit the Rock Bottom on Maccer and got the pin. "Take that jabroni", Sota said impersonating The Rock. "Lucky", Maccer said.

In the feudal era, Satsuki is sitting close by Rin, stroking her hair. "You'll be fine Rin, I hope you don't die before I say I like you as more than a friend", she said. She then saw Kagome was watching. "Oh my God, you didn't hear that…did you?" Satsuki asked. "I won't tell", Kagome said. "Please don't, if Sesshomaru finds out…" Satsuki said. "Relax, he won't, besides, I think it's sweet that you like Rin", Kagome said. "You don't think I'm crazy?" Satsuki asked. "One of my friends is bisexual, she has a boyfriend, but her first kiss was with a girl that she currently likes", Kagome said. "Really?" Satsuki said. "Yes, see when I was younger", Kagome said.

Flashback to when everyone was young. Kagome was 5, Pan was 4, James was 7, Yusuke was 4, and Bra was 6. "Hey gang, check this out", Yusuke said. "What is it?" James asked. "I found it in my dad's room, it's a lesbian video", Yusuke said. "What's a lesbian?" Kagome asked. "You'll see", Yusuke said. He put in the video, and showed two hot girls kissing in the shower. "Whoa, two hot girls in one shower", James said. "Funny, I thought girls liked boys; Kagome, hey where's Kagome?" Pan asked. "She went to the bathroom", Yusuke said. Bra walks in. "Hey Bra, come here, I want to try something", Pan said. She grabbed Bra and kissed her passionately. Bra was a bit confused. Yusuke turned around and saw the girls kissing. "Yo James, look", Yusuke said. "Oh my God, they're kissing", James said. Kagome came out of the bathroom and saw the girls kissing. "Dear God, they're kissing", Kagome said. "Two cute girls", James said. Then Gohan and Videl walk in. "Pan is everything…OH MY GOD!" Videl screamed and fainted. "You kids better have one Hell of an explanation", Gohan said.

End Flashback. "What happened?" Satsuki asked. "Yusuke got in trouble with his mom; James didn't get into that much trouble, his father thought a growing boy must see things like that; I was in the bathroom throwing up from the nudity since I was young, so I didn't get in trouble; Bra was confused and didn't understand, so she wasn't in trouble; Pan was in trouble for kissing a girl, especially the daughter of the Sayin prince Vegeta", Kagome said. "Wow", Satsuki said. "Yes, very good story", Miroku, who popped out of nowhere said. "Jesus H. Christ, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kagome said. "My name's not Jesus", Miroku said. "Don't get fuckin' smart with me, and don't you fuckin' tell anyone about this story", Kagome threatened. "I won't, I won't", Miroku said.

In Sota's room, Shippo is watching the movie **8-Mile**, starring Eminem. "I can't believe Eminem really went through all this", Shippo said. Sota walked in. "Yo", Sota said. "What's up?" Shippo asked. "Time for dinner", Sota said. "Good', Shippo said, stopping the movie. "There is also a movie called **Man In The Mirror**, about the life of Michael Jackson", Sota said. "Just like his song", Shippo said. They all had some Salisbury steak, and the boys headed back to the room, and met the family cat Buyo along the way. "Hi there", Shippo said, trying to pet the cat, but the cat scratched him. "Ow, my hand", Shippo whined tearfully. "I'll get something for that", Sota said. He grabbed alcohol and cotton. "This may sting a bit", Sota said, as he applied the alcohol. Shippo hissed. "A BIT!?" Shippo yelled in Kagome's angry tone. "You are starting to sound like my sister", Sota said. Shippo rolled his eyes as Sota finished what he was doing. "Fell better?" Sota asked. "A bit", Shippo said. "This will improve", Sota said. He kissed Shippo's hand. "Thanks, I think", Shippo said. "No problem, I think", Sota said. They both laughed.

Eventually James and co. arrived with the herbs. "What the Hell took you so Damn long?" Kagome asked. Everyone stopped caring about the swears. "We were attacked by a fuckin' demon", James said. They got Rin to a nearby hut. "These herbs should help Rin", Sango said. They applied it, Miroku and Kagome used sacred powers with the herbs. "She should live", Miroku said, rubbing her yet again. Kagome and James grabbed his balls and squeezed. "Stop fucking around", Kagome said. "Cut this Shit out", James said. "All right, all right", Miroku said in pain. They let go. "What a jerk", Satsuki said, as she put Rin's head on her lap. James whispered in Kagome's ear, "She's a lesbian, isn't she?" "Yes James", Kagome whispered back. "What the Hell are you two whispering about?" Inuyasha asked. "NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS!" James and Kagome shouted. Inuyasha hid behind his brother with anger in his eyes though. "I'm surprised Rin didn't wake up", Sango said. "Maybe she is dead", Miroku said. We're now outside the hut for a few seconds, and we see Miroku being tossed through the roof, to the border of China. Inside the hut. "Goddamn Moron", Sesshomaru said.

Next morning. When Sota woke up, he saw Shippo really close to him, hugging him. Shippo was still asleep. "Satsuki, you are so beautiful, can I kiss you?" Shippo asked. Sota was hella shocked. Shippo was moving in for the kiss. 'I want the kiss, but if he wakes up and sees me, he'll probably get mad' Sota thought. Sota shook Shippo awake. Shippo woke up to see he is inches away from Sota's face. Shippo blushed and moved away. "Yo, Sota, Shippo, time for breakfast!" Maccer shouted. The boys went downstairs. "Who's Satsuki?" Sota asked. "A girl I knew", Shippo said. They walked in to see Paul on his phone. "Hold up man, hey Shippo", Paul said. "What is it Paul?" Shippo asked. "I have Eminem on the phone; would you like to speak with him?" Paul asked. "Would I ever!" Shippo said. Shippo grabbed the cell phone. "Is this the real Slim Shady?" Shippo asked. "Yeah, I'll stand up", Eminem said on the phone. "Oh my God, I'm actually talking to Eminem", Shippo said. "Yeah, this is Marshal Mathers, the #1 rapper in the whole fuckin' world", Eminem said. "Word yo", Shippo said. "I'll be coming to Japan in a few weeks, I'll try to get you backstage passes for my concert", Eminem said. "I could just die", Shippo said. "Don't man, after Tupac, Biggie, Jam Master Jay and Easy E, no more of my homies should die", Eminem said. "Well, I'll stay alive, see ya soon", Shippo said. "Word out", Eminem said. Shippo hangs up. "Unbelievable, I spoke with Eminem", Shippo said. "I can introduce you to any stars", Paul said. "You, I like", Shippo said.

Satsuki woke up in the hut against the wall, with Rin on her laps, and Kagome next to her. "How are you doing?" She asked. "I'm doing fine", Satsuki said. Kagome put her arm around her and pulled her closer. "Don't worry about Rin, she'll be fine", Kagome said. I hope so", Satsuki said. James went to the girls. "Remeber Satsuki, that bastard pervy monk Miroku said she's gonna live", James said. "Yeah, I just don't really trust that monk", Satsuki said. "good, you're smart", James said. "James, Kagome, she's awake", Inuyasha said. The two went inside. "Rin, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm fine", Rin said weakly. "Rin, thank God you're alive", Satsuki said then hugged Rin. "Let's leave them alone", Kagome said. Everyone but the two small girls left. 'I have to tell her', Satsuki thought.

Sota is sitting in his room when Shippo walks in. "Sota, we need to talk", Shippo said. "About what?" Sota asked. "You've been acting a little strange around me since we met", Shippo said. Sota blushed. "What do you mean?" Sota asked. "Cut the bullshit Sota, you know what I mean", Shippo said. "Shippo, I have a confession", Sota said. "Let me guess, you're coming out the closet to tell me you love me", Shippo said. "How did you know?" Sota said. "Bcause you acted different;y around me than most other boys I met, I only felt like this with girls", Shippo said. "Kind of embarrassing huh?" Sota said. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Shippo asked. "I thought you would say no", Sota said. "Well, I like you too" Shippo said. Sota was shocked. "wow, that's great, I didn't know you returned my feelings" ,Sota said. "You seem like a nice boy, and since you are a releative of Kagome, I'll feel like a relative", Shippo said. "That's great", Sota said. "Well if we are boyfriends, should we solidfy it?" Shippo asked. "How do you mean?" Sota asked. Shippo puckered his lips and planted one on Sota's lips. "That was great", Sota said. "Yeah, I hope Kagome can accept this though", Shippo said. "Relax, if she doesn't, you distract her and I'll nail her from behind with a pipe", Sota said. Shippo looked a little confused and disturbed. "I don't think that's nessacera", Shippo said. "Right, hehe", Sota said. "I wonder what Kagome is doing now?" Shippo asked.

Meanwhile Satsuki was talking to Rin. "Rin, remember I wanted to tell you something before the monster attacked?" Satsuki said. "Yeah I do", Rin said. "I'm gonna tell you, but it'll drastically change our lives", Satsuki said. "Well, what is it?" Rin asked. "Rin…(sigh) I really like you", Satsuki said. "I really like you too", Rin said. "Do you know what I mean", Satsuki asked. "We like each other like friends", Rin said. "No, like a girlfriend, a mate, romantically", Satsuki said. Rin was confused. Satsuki sighed and kissed Rin in the lips. "Like that", Satsuki said. "Oh, but I thought boys liked girls?" Rin said. "Not always", Satsuki said. "Fine, I really like you too, and now I will kiss you", Rin said as she kissed Satsuki. Everyone was watching. "Not angry Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "No, as long as Rin is happy", Sesshomaru said. Let's go get some food", Sango said. "I'll keep an eye on them", Kagome said. When the others left, Kagome went to the girls. "I told you that this wasn't bad", Kagome said. "Yeah, I'm glad I got that off my chest", Satsuki said. "Good, just remember, we are here to support you", Kagome said. "Thanks Kagome", Satsuki said. "Lets kiss again, I really like the kissing", Rin said. "In the future there will be more to your relationship than kissing", Kaogme said. "Huh?" Rin asked. "Never mind, I'll leave you two alone", Kagome siad and walked out.

Next morning, Shippo and Sota walked into the kitchen. "What's up mates", Paul said. "We finally told each other how we felt about one another", Sota said. "Came out of the closet eh?" Paul said. "Basically", Shippo said. "Good for you", Paul said. The doorbell rang. The boys went to the door and heard two people yelling at each other. One had a Puerto Rican accent. "You fucking assclown, you got us lost", one said. "Shut the Fuck up man, it wasn't my fault", the Puerto Rican one said. Sota opened the door. "Hey do you know where the World Martial Arts Tournament is?" the man said. It turned out to be Chris Jericho. "Hey, it's Chris Jericho again", Sota said. "And Carlito", Shippo said, referring to the Puerto Rican one. "You know these kids Chris?" Carlito asked. "Yeah, I signed autographs for them with Ashton, Angelina, and Will", Jericho said. "Anyway, do you know where the Tournament is?" Carlito asked. "No, not really, sorry", Sota said. "Please don't spit in our faces", Shippo said. "I won't, I should spit in Chris's", Carlito said. Then Pan and Yusuke came. "Are they Chris Jericho and Carlito?" Pan asked. "I think so", Yusuke said. Sota saw them. "Hey Pan, Chris and Carlito need directions to the World Martial Arts Tournament", Sota said. "Hey, we're going right now", Pan said. "Where's Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "She "left" to see Inuyasha", Sota said. Kagome then ran in. "Hey mom, I'm home, hi Paul, Maccer", Kagome said. James and Inuyasha accompanied her. "Paul and Maccer?" Jericho asked. "Hey Chris, how are ya?" Maccer asked. "Where did that girl come from?" Carlito asked. "Don't ask", Pan said.

Soon everyone was at the living room. "You're gonna fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, I'll show the WWE, teach them to fire me", Jericho said. "Wanna come with us Kagome?" Yusuke asked. "Sure, Inuyasha, would you like to enter?" Kagome asked. "Me and Pan are, I'll show you what I'm made of", Yusuke said. "Sure, I'll kick your Ass", Inuyasha said. "Let's head to the Limo", Carlito said. "You have a limo?" Pan asked as they walked out. "Sis, may I talk to you?" Sota asked. "Sure what?" Kagome asked. "Kagome, I like Shippo", Sota said. "Good, I'm glad you do", Kagome said. "No, I _like_ Shippo", Sota said. "Oh, well, that's fine", Kagome said. "You don't mind?" Sota asked. "No, of course not, does mom know?" Kagome asked. Sota shook his head. "We'll tell her together", Kagome said. "KAGOME, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Inuyasha asked. "HOLD ON YOU DOUCHEBAG!" Kagome shouted back. She went outside and started arguing with Inuyasha. Sota went to Shippo. "You'll probably have to deal with this for a Helluva long time", Sota said. "Don't worry about it", Shippo said as he kissed Sota and went in the car. "I love that kid", Sota said. Pan and Yusuke looked disturbed. "Those kids are 7 and 9, what the fuck is wrong with them?" Yusuke asked. "Nothing different than what I did", Pan said. "Yeah yours was worst", Yusuke said. "You motherfucker", Pan said as she punched Yusuke in the arm. Kagome and Inuyasha were screaming in the car when a huge, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" from Chris Jericho shut them up.


End file.
